Pillow cases help keep an underlying pillow clean and allow a user to launder the case rather than the pillow itself and therefore extend the useful life of the pillow. However, some users require frequent pillow case changes due to illness, sores, and allergies to dander etc. Frequent changing of a pillow case may maintain a hygienic or sanitary sleeping surface but requires high maintenance. In their conventional form, pillow cases have only two sides which may be soiled or otherwise contaminated after only two nights of use.
A pillow case may be ideally laundered every two days to maintain a healthy sleeping environment but this is not usually the case. Usually, pillow cases go without being laundered for many days and even weeks, allowing sweat, saliva, dirt, natural oils, dandruff, hair, and make up to accumulate thereon. The ideal situation is to have a pillow case that provides a clean sleeping surface to the user every single night without the maintenance hassle of daily laundry or daily changings.
Additionally, medical patients and otherwise ill people may recover from sickness faster avoiding exposure to germs that they would be exposed to when a pillow case does not get frequently changed. Those who drool in their sleep or tend to forget to remove their makeup may also benefit from a fresh pillow case. Others who do not wash their sheets or pillowcases often enough will also benefit including college students, travelers and those who do not own a washer and dryer or otherwise have means to get to a Laundromat.
Therefore, a market and a long felt need exist for a clean sleeping surface each and every night without daily laundering or daily changings. Fresh sleeping surfaces accordingly provide a multitude of benefits for different users with differing circumstances. Acne sufferers would no longer be sleeping on a case that has been absorbing acne exudates for days or weeks. Allergy sufferers may be able to avoid inhaling hair, dust, dead skin (dandruff), etc. with a fresh sleeping surface. College students, travelers and others with no or limited access to laundering facilities may also benefit.